Smile
by cood9
Summary: Korra sees Mako smiling with Asami and thinks...Can i make him smile like that too?... Eventually Makorra...Some Bosami...Asami/Korra devious matchmaking friendship :D
1. Chapter 1

Korra stood there in the probending training gym, punching and kicking archs of fire at a still punching dummy. She had an image of who she thought it was at the moment, and he was standing in the corner of the room with his gear on talking to his girlfriend. He was the most annoying firebender se had ever met, yet…She hated seeing how Asami Sato could make him smile while she couldn't.

"Stupid Mako…Stupid people…Stupid tournament…" Korra grumbled to herself as her fire began mixing with water in combinations of kicks and punches, she was fighting with so much anger that Bolin decided to walk over to her

"Um…Korra?...Are you ok?" He asked hesitantly with a hand behind his head and a sheepish look on his face

"Just fine." She growled stepping away from the bag to turn to look at Bolin with a tired and angry expression

"Maybe you should go back early…You seem a little….um…uptight?" Bolin said quietly, trying not to offend her

With a sigh Korra glanced up apologetically "Sorry…But thank you….I guess I could go for some relaxing time…." She remembered all the training sessions she had consecutively for the past however long she had been here, she lost track after a week and slowly went to change in the locker rooms.

Mako and Asami obviously didn't notice her leaving, when they started laughing loudly while Asami wrapped her arms around his neck and Makos arms went around her waist. Korra sighed in disgust as she entered the locker rooms not really wanting to know what was about to happen next.

That's when a thought Korra never thought she would ever think happened.

"Could I make Mako smile like that? Make him laugh at my jokes and hug me tight like he was hugging Asami?..." Korra removed her helmet, and her face was red but not from training

"Never…" She spoke softly a she slipped off her sparring gear and placed them into a closet that held her personal stuff while she was in a match and sat down on a bench

"…I've never even thought…at all…about being touched by a man like that….to be hugged and kissed…to be loved by someone other than my parents….." Korra thought and laid back on the bench so she was facing the ceiling with a serious expression scrunched up on her face

That's when she realized just what she was thinking about…Mako of all people…Why did she have to think about Mako doing these things to her? "...Its not like he actually cares about me…like he does HER" Korra growled and sat up while slinging her bag over her head uselessly as she stood up from the bench, her face was red and steam was streaming off her body like she was on fire and in a way she was.

"Fuck the world." Korra sighed as she dived out the window on her way back to Air temple Island, not knowing someone was listening to everything she said with an awestruck look on their face.

So that was shorter than I thought it would be…Kinda depressed with myself…ANYWAYYSSSSS I hope you guys liked it…All my Makorra supporters WHOOP WHOOP! Might I add I don't hate asami I just hate that she and mako are like all paired up and stuff…..Anyways hope you guys who read this like it, its my first makorra fic and I doubt it shall be my last….

Review! Please!

~~Wuv Cood9

P.S None of this belongs to me, if it did well…Lets just say it would be obvious


	2. Chapter 2

~~Smile

SOOOOOOO i would've added a second chapter sooner buut my stupid computer decided to mess up right when i was about to write that so i apologize! But I would like to thank all of you who read and reviewed and yes since a few people wanted it i will continue this story. Maybe one or two more chapters after this one if i'm up to it and since my first chapter was so short and slow, i think i'll write this ALOT longer than the first one :D! PLZ ENJOY! As always R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R!

Asami's POV

It was obvious really. "The avatar is obviously in love with my boyfriend..." and the thought made Asami giggle softly.

"Thats really funny..." She thought to herself as she walked back into the practice arena, She had meant to speak with Korra about her association with Mako and Bolin but this was even better.

Your probably thinking to yourself right now. Why the hell is Asami Sato giggling about a girl being in love with HER boyfriend? Well...Any girl in their right mind would be mad and pissed at the other chick for that...Right? Well...The thing is..Asami Sato had had an epiphany. Everything with her firebending boyfriend had been perfect, and planned. Everything always turned out well and it was well perfect. Except Asami was starting to notice just how uptight Mako was around her. He was always tight and cautious about what he said and would flinch slightly when she would hug him or hold him. She wasn't a dumb girl, she was pretty quick when it came to affections and obviously she didn't have Mako's complete love.

Now she had figured it out, put together the puzzle and found out just who it was holding him back. She had found out why he wouldn't fully give all of his loyalty and affection to her. Because of the avatar. Well, now Asami didn't exactly have as mutually emotional feeling for Mako as when she first saw him...She had started growing a slight crush on his little brother.

Bolin was now the boy she aimed her moped to hit next time and get him to go on a date with her. Just him. Why? Because he was absolutely the opposite of Mako. He was outgoing, wasn't afraid to mess up in front of a girl and so many other beaming qualities that slowly tugged at her heart.

Asami began gliding out of the arena, her heels clanking on the hard marble as she slid onto her moped. Her jet black black hair was evenly put under her helmet as she waved goodbye to the two boys waving happily across from her.  
"Ok Korra...Its time you had a revelation..." Asami mumbled as she started speeding towards the avatars home on airtemple island. There was one more ferry to dock, and she intended to see Korra THIS NIGHT about Mako and Bolin.

Korra's POV

She had swum home, the water slightly cooling her anger and only igniting her passion to make him smile.

"Maybe one day..." She mumbled softly as she pushed herself out of the dark midnight river, she had a somber look on her face as she lazily dragged herself inside. She slid off her clothes and took out her hair pieces and slicked into her shower and began showering.  
"Mako Mako Mako...Why can't i get you out of my mind?..." Korra whispered as she stepped out wrapping a towel around her dripping frame, not noticing a grinful face leaning towards her and Asami Sato exclaimed "Oh fncy seein you here Kooooorrraaaa..." Asami smiled innocently as Korra screeched

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY SHOWER ROOM?" Korra held a hand over her mouth "The fuuuuuu?..." Korra thought icicly as Asami shushed her "Korra i just needed to talk to you...Really fast...Please i'll wait outside if you'll talk with me..." Asami sincerely spoke to Korra and Korra sighed and agreed "Fine...Just give me a moment..."

So this wasn't as long as i wanted buut i'm going to be fixing and making this longer when i have the time i promise! If you want me to continue plz tell me and R&R if you have any ideas or such...BTW MAKORRA AND BASAMI ARE WHAT I SHIP! :DDD

~~Love you all...COOD9!


	3. Chapter 3

~Smile

Korra was immediately suspicious, it was the middle of the damn night or...10:00...Whatever...and Asami, of all people to visit her in the middle of the night her first guess would never had been Asami Sato...Korra grimaced in annoyance as she slipped on suitable clothes and went to greet her...'guest'...Did Asami count as her guest?...She wasn't sure...She and Asami weren't friends were we?...Blehh whatever I'm keeping her waiting...Korra walked out towards the woman, hand on her hip and she was obviously irritated

"What do you want Asami?..It's the middle of the night..." She began then stopped when she saw the look on Asamis face, she looked very serious, the cutesy, girly, make up loving girl was replaced by a mask of meaning. Korra was confused

"Look Korra, I know you like Mako..." Korra gaped, was it that obvious his girlfriend could see it?...Even if he couldn't? "But I've come here tonight with a proposal because...I'm not really into Mako anymore and...I need your help..."

This was priceless, the great and mighty Asami Sato needed avatar Korras help, Korra smirked deviously, this was funny

"You like Bolin?.." Korra bluntly sighed hopefully and Asami squeeked "I was right?...Theres a first..."

"H-How did you?.." She stuttered breathlessly and red-faced

"He likes you too you know, never stops talking about how lucky his brother is to have you and blah blah blah-" Asami cut her off swiftly

"Korra that's the point...We need to switch positions..." That didn't sound right..Come again?

"Come again?" Korra voiced her concern with a crooked eyebrow and her eyes lidded half-consciencly

"I like Bolin...You like Mako...I know how envious you are of me and...You shouldn't be, your beautiful to Korra...No homo." (A/N I know the no homo was out of character but I couldn't help but want to add it!) Asami smiled and Korras face started turning red

"But he doesn't...He'll only listen to you..." He doesn't like me cause I'm not like you...Beautiful, gentle, sweet...uneasily angered

"Exactly, he'll listen to me..." Asami was confusing the poor young avatar

"I'm really confused right now..." She closed her eyes and sighed leaning on the door frame behind her as she listened to Asami speak

"Korra, you just need to make a move on him-" Move? Like fire bending move? Cause I do that and three other elements everyday lady, i'm pretty good at it too... "-And I'll break up with him, get with Bolin if you put in good word for me, and you get Mako."

Korra stared at the girl in front of her like she was a sitting turtleduck. She didn't know she was this sneaky, she would've become friends with her sooner if she had known. But how was this gonna work?...How the hell would her and Asami switch men who liked them so dearly? UGH this is what pisses

me off...

"Your devious." Korra admitted swallowing and eyes slightly opening to stare at her again

"I try." Asami smiled and hugged Korra suddenly, the waterbender was caught off guard and she flailed her arms continuously

"Um?..Could we discuss how we're gonna pull this off later?...I'm a little tired..." Korra admitted sheepishly trying to escape the embrace she had been sucked into by the older woman, she had enough surprises today

"Oh yes! I'm sorry!" She corrected herself immediately and blushed obviously embarrassed, gosh Korra was tired

"I'll just go now..." Asami looked at Korra with a grin and started to walk towards the ferry, it was still there surprisingly, wasn't it supposed to stop coming at this late an hour?...Or?...

"Isn't that closed?..." Korra questioned curiously, very confused at the sight of Asami Sato walking towards a closed off dock in the middle of the night

"I have my ways" she winked at Korra as if she knew something Korra didnt and it pissed Korra off a little

"Oh and Korra!" Asami shouted, as Korra began walking back inside the house, still desperatley trying to escape what all had transpired that day, she still felt a little depressed at the thought of only Mako smiling for Asami but, she would push that to the back of her mind til she was in the safety of her room, where she could cry without being seen...Asami wouldn't see her so vulnerbale...She wouldn't let her

"Yeah?" Korra stole a glance at Asami slightly sourly

"You'll get him to smile...I'll make sure of it.." Asami announced the one thing Korra had been trying to hide, and it embarrassed her but...It was still true...Even if she wouldn't admit to him or her

"And I'll get you your Bo-bear!" Korra promised with a smirk and wave as she entered back into her house, heading straight for her room

She being extremely lazy, flopped down on the bed, Naga greeted her with a grunt as Korra leaned down and pet her nose softly with a small smile on her face

"Naga...Asami..She's going to help me..." She spoke wistfully with a sigh and a soft smile as a tear fell down her cheek

"Naga...I won't have to hold myself in the dark anymore...I'll finnally have someone to be at my side...Other than you of course.." Korra hugged the polar bear dog tight and sweetly as her thoughts wondered to Mako...Did he honestly like her? Would he veer honestly like her for her? Or always follow around the beautful and mysterious Asami?...

"It doesn't matter...I'll build the bridge and get over it when the time comes..." Korra smiled and nuzzled the dog, she laid down next to her instead of on her bed and she started to fall asleep. Her thoughts staying on Mako...

Asami wasn't as bad as she first thought after all...

Was it slow? Yes. Was it boring? Yes! I'm sorry guys, I needed to get that in somehow and I believe this is actually a good way to get them pumped for their, er, boy hunting? I think it turned out alright even with the grammatical errors, so...yeah! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I hope more ppl do review! I love you all and i'm only continuing this for you awesome people out there! XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

R&R&R&R&R&R!

~~Love you all COOD9!

P.s that was a long ass authors note O.o if you have Amy ideas just tell me :D


End file.
